


Liminal

by Justgot1



Series: Thresholds [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Johnlock Roulette, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justgot1/pseuds/Justgot1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock only understands change through full transformation, or annihilation. He has always preferred to fall and let the motion unfurl him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liminal

**Author's Note:**

> **Liminal**  
>  Occupying a position at, or on both sides of, a boundary or threshold.

Sherlock doesn’t understand half-measures.  That is not how he lives his life.  Sherlock only understands change through full transformation, or annihilation. He does not have the patience for a chrysalis; he has always preferred to fall and let the motion unfurl him.  

The fallout of this method is always difficult to predict. 

Sherlock in doubt seeks a certain kind of liminal space.  As a child, in confusion, he hid in places not meant for pausing or for ruminating:  landings, hallways.  As if the tangle of his fears could be unwound by the energy of movement imbued in a place used for passage.  The invisible currents of transition.  

His absence was just another liminal state.  Or perhaps it wasn’t.  It may have been more complete than he knows, he can’t _know_.  Uncertain.  The movement of his self through the brutal tasks he’d set was a kinetic annihilation, and it was always going to lead him back here.  That was never in question.  In whatever state he was left. 

There were no half-measures taken, so there will be no quarter given.  _Fair enough_ , he thinks, pausing in a hallway, on a landing. 

But it is not in his nature to resist thresholds for long.  He steps to the edge, and falls through. 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hanging Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/647956) by [reluctantabandon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reluctantabandon/pseuds/reluctantabandon)




End file.
